Shinya Satou
Shinya Satou (佐藤 信也 Satō Shin'ya) is Futaba's friend and part of class 6-3 at Kamohashi Elementary school. He is quite popular throughout the school, since he is the ace of the soccer team and numerous girls have a crush on him, much to his horror. Attributes Appearance Satou has short black hair and dark eyes. He seems to be universally attractive; not only are girls his age attracted to him, but sometimes also older women. Even other boys in the class acknowledge that he's good-looking. Personality and Interests Satou is very popular with girls and he is the ace of the soccer team. He has played soccer since he was two years-old. He's a good-natured and smart boy, but he has little patience for the weirdness of his classmates. He is especially annoyed by the girls who are attracted to him, in particular the Hopeless Squad. Most of the time, he tries to do the right thing and stay out of trouble. Unfortunately, he is often put into situations by others where he gets into trouble, and in these he usually ends up looking like a pervert somehow, which forces him to strenuously insist that he actually isn't a pervert and is just normal. However, in his character song, it is revealed that he is actually a closet pervert; at the very least he seems to be no less a pervert than his friend Chiba, though he at least takes efforts to not seem like one. He lives next door to the Marui family and has known Futaba and her sisters longer than the other kids in their class have. Relationships Yuudai Chiba Chiba is Satou's best friend. Chiba is jealous of Satou due to his popularity with girls and often teases him regarding this, calling him "pretty boy". Satou often argues with Chiba regarding his blatant pervert behavior and he is annoyed with his attitude. When they are not involved in perverted things, they act like normal good friends; they share sports as an interest and spend much of their free time together. Futaba Marui Satou and Futaba are childhood friends and she calls him "Shin-chan". He is often embarrassed by Futaba, even though she doesn't mean it. Even though he is put into awkward situations by her, he understands that she means well and doesn't hold it against her. In some episodes (like episode 5 of the second season) it seems that he has a crush on her, but he tries to deny it in front of other people. Soujirou Marui Despite Soujirou being an overprotective father and disliking any boys getting near his daughters, he likes Satou and seems intent to betroth Futaba to Satou, often saying that he considers Satou to be a good boy with no faults and "the only one I can entrust Futaba to". He also empathizes with Satou's struggle with girls, as he was good-looking at his age and apparently had the same problem. Mitsuba Marui Mitsuba was friends with Satou when they were younger. As they grew up, Mitsuba changed her attitude and became distant toward him. It didn't help much that, thanks to Chiba and Futaba, Satou ended up in situations that made him look like a pervert to Mitsuba; the incident when he was caught with her panties on his head has more-or-less fatally harmed their relationship, and since then Mitsuba only thinks of him as a panty fetishist.. However, as shown in the manga, they can still be get along on rare occasions. The Hopeless Squad Airi, Shiori and Mayumi are hopefully and hopelessly in love with Satou. They often do weird things such as breathing in his air and stalk him constantly. Satou has no interest in them and is often at a loss regarding what to do about them, usually preferring to ignore them or, if the situation is out of control, flee. He does not seem to like them at all and eventually gets fed up with their stalking, but prefers to avoid conflict and doesn't like to say anything to them. Other boys While he is loved by most of his female classmates, he is hated by his male peers, who are jealous of his good looks and popularity with girls. In the manga, he is greatly disliked by Yabe. Appearances Shinya's charming-like dark eyes are probably why he has many followers at school.His hair is typical and somewhat blue compared to others with black hair,such as Sugisaki and Yabe.He often wears casual clothes,hoodies,and shorts. Songs *Seishun wa Hanaji-iro (with Chiba) Trivia *As revealed in his character song that he is a closet pervert. He does not say this explicitly, but he is shown to have the kinds of perverted thoughts that he frequently denies having. *A running gag in the manga is that his toys or gadgets get destroyed by his classmates. *It is revealed in the manga that he got his good-looks from his mother. *The friendship between Satou and Chiba mirrors the relationship between Akari and Kazumi, their mothers. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, he came in joint 18th place. Category:Characters